


i've found my home

by pastelcandies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Degradation, Found Family, Heated Argument, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, cursing, mentioned burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelcandies/pseuds/pastelcandies
Summary: Patton and Roman's abuse becomes too much, so Virgil comes back for Logan to bring him to the dark sides.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, but only if you squint - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 324





	i've found my home

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to fortheloveofvirgil on tumblr for sending me this prompt: "Can you write and angst with Logan were Roman and Patton as gaslighting and degrading him and Virgil comes to help after he hears Logan crying in the bathroom and then he takes Logan to the dark sides and they all become one big family. With analogical and dukceit?" 
> 
> Make sure to read the tags! 
> 
> quick apologies about the formatting, it's a little off. I'm still learning how ao3 works

“Patton, if you don’t mind me asking, where is Virgil?” Logan asked. Virgil had been gone for a few days, and he was really starting to feel concerned.

“Oh, he... um… I’m not sure! Anyway, how have you been doing?” Patton made a wildly transparent attempt to avoid the question.

He considered this for a few seconds. Patton, the moral side and the “dad-friend,” had always seemed close to Virgil, calling him his “dark strange son” and gushing about how much he loved him every five minutes. Lately, now that Logan reflected on it, that had slowly disappeared; they were arguing much more lately.

A sudden thought struck him, one that both frightened and relieved him. “Patton, has Virgil rejoined the “Dark Sides,” as you call them?”

“As they are, you mean.” Roman’s voice interrupted. As he entered, Patton moved to hide behind him, as if he was scared of Logan.

“Well, the lines between “good” and “bad,” or “light” and “dark” as you use them, are essentially meaningless since there is-”

Logan’s reply was abruptly cut off. “Whatever. To answer your question, yes, he backstabbed us!” Roman yelled, more dramatically than necessary. It was different from his usual dramatic tone, however; now it was tinged with anger and disgust.

“Well,” Logan began. He knew there was little chance of getting the two to listen to rational thought, but he needed to try. “is that entirely unexpected?”

Roman raised his eyebrows. “What are you saying, Logic?”

His tone was dangerous, as was the use of “Logic” as opposed to “Logan”, but Logan continued. “Both of you constantly ignore, insult, and degrade his input and assistance, even though he has shown numerous times that he can be helpful to both of you. You constantly reference his past, despite his clear severance from it. If he ever attempts to point out your shortcomings, you yell at him. Your behavior towards him, has been, frankly, abhorrent, and I, for one, am not shocked at his departure in any way.” Logan sighed, his heart rate rising in anxiety as he saw Roman’s face had grown in anger and Patton’s in annoyance.

“Patton and I have done nothing of the sort.” Roman snarled, his irate voice cold. “Do you really think either of us two, of all people, would ever be so horrible? To me, it sounds like you’re trying to blame your own faults on us. You feel guilty for what you did to him, pushing him to his limit until he left us!”

Taken aback, Logan stared at the Creative side for a few seconds.“Roman, that is really-”

“You always hold us back!” While Logan had previously been taken back, he was now entirely floored at Patton’s outburst and glare.

“You’re fucking pathetic!” Roman spat out, Patton still cowering behind him. “You don’t care about Thomas, you care about being correct! You aren’t helping him, and he’s going to live and die unhappy if he keeps on listening to you!”

Logan took a deep breath, reminding himself to remain calm despite the knife-sharp anxiety still rising in his chest. “I do not control whom he listens to. I am Logic; I am Thomas’ rational thinking, and we both recognize that ignoring and deserting his dreams is not a suitable option.”

“Don’t try that argument again.” Roman groaned dramatically, not the rational response Logan had hoped for, but the one he expected.

What surprised Logan the most was Patton; the paternal side, he felt, usually would’ve attempted to halt and break up the fight long before this, but he was still hiding behind Roman, glancing at Logan with an expression in his eyes which took a few seconds to decipher: Patton was afraid of him. Patton was disgusted by him. Not of Roman, who had been screaming at him, but of Logan, the robot, the side without a heart. “Patton?” Logan inquired, panic rising more strongly. “Surely you don’t agree with this? You seemed to get along with Virgil quite well.”

Patton looked uneasy. “Well, kiddo, it’s just that… I just want what’s best for Thomas. And Anxiety, well, he’s just not helping him at all! He’s practically jailing him! I only want him to be happy!” Of all the horrifying words of that sentence, the one that stuck out the most to him was Anxiety. Not Virgil; Anxiety, no longer given even the privilege of his own name. Painted as the antagonist, the bad guy who makes every attempt to damage the protagonist, just like when Virgil first appeared. The connection hit him.

“Patton. Has Virgil rejoined the Dark Sides by choice or by force?”

“By choice. We would never force him out.”

_No, you would just slowly humiliate, abuse, and demean him until he was suffocated._

“And you should join him. All we want is to protect and assist Thomas, and you clearly can’t do that.” Logan stared, his eyes widening. For once, he was speechless. Reflecting on his options, he made what he deliberated to be the most sensible course of action, and left, stumbling as he walked away

————————

It felt as if there were knives stabbing at his chest, as if long fingers were suffocating him slowly as breathing became more difficult.

_I noticed something was off. I should have seen this coming._

Vaguely, he recognized that sitting on a bathroom floor, whilst crying, was not a good decision, but he was too exhausted to care. His head ached from sobbing. He was ashamed of himself.

Footsteps echoed, and stopped at the door. Dread filled him until he heard the voice attached. “Logan? Are you in there?” Clearly, Virgil had found him.

Even in his miserable state, the corner of Logan’s mouth twitched. Tentatively, Virgil pushed the door open, frowning as he took in Logan’s situation. He was immediately consumed with embarrassment. _You shouldn’t have to see me like this,_ His brain screamed what Logan’s throat was too choked up for him to say.

Virgil, however, didn’t say anything. Sinking onto the floor, he sat next to Logan and laced their fingers together, smiling sadly. “Where have you been?” He vaguely recognized how pathetic his words sounded, coupled with his red eyes and running nose, looking like a mess. It didn’t stop him from shuffling close and resting his head on Virgil’s shoulder.

“I was with my family.” Virgil responded softly, reaching out to gently wipe off the tear on Logan’s cheek with his thumb, his smile turning soft. “I was… a fucking idiot, really, to have left them in the first place. I really thought that because of the stupid title Roman had given us that I was really the villain, that the only way I could truly protect Thomas was to join you guys. I should’ve known that I would never be accepted, I’m too dark, too realistic for them.” His soft tone held annoyance, but there was a glint of regret in his eyes, as if he still believed he was hindering Thomas.

Virgil became silent, occasionally opening his mouth then closing it, clearly attempting to find the right words. “You aren’t happy, are you?” He finally queried.

“No, I am not.” Surprised by his own words, Logan thought about it for a few more seconds. He truly wasn’t happy; Roman and Patton spent too much of his time correcting and trying to fix him.

 _“You’re hurting Thomas. I’m not going to sugarcoat it, you aren’t helping him at all, and he’s going to die unfulfilled if we let you influence him too much.”_ Roman’s infuriated voice echoed in his brain. Yes, Logan was very unhappy.

“Then you should - should come back with me, to my family. Because you… you deserve a real family; you deserve to protect and assist Thomas like you were created to, like all of us ‘Dark Sides’ were. And with Roman and Patton, you’re... they aren’t going to let you.” Virgil finally said, squeezing Logan’s hand gently.

Logan was speechless for a few seconds. He could just imagine how horrified the other two would be, discovering Logan was now “one of the others.” The utter contempt and fear that laced their voices when they discussed the Dark Sides was almost enough to stop him, but he reconsidered; they didn’t care about him. Not anymore. Quite honestly, Logan was shocked at Virgil, who had never acted so open before, and now had the gentlest smile on his face as he looked at Logan, silently requesting his answer.

“Are you sure you’re alright with that, Virgil?”

A weak smile was given in response, a futile attempt at humor, “I wouldn’t have asked if I hadn’t thought it over and over-thought it a million times.” He answered dryly. “But really, Logan?” his dry tone softened. “Nothing in the world could make me happier than you being part of my family.”

“I want to go with you.” The answer was whispered, a fragile hope. Virgil smiled at him, even softer, and Logan felt himself falling (figuratively, of course, he was still sitting in an undignified manner on the floor.) Standing up, he pulled Logan along with him and they walked out together, fingers interlaced, away from the part of the mind that had been the source of so much of his pain.

It felt like they walked for hours, through deep parts of the mind Logan was too exhausted to contemplate. Truly, he was too exhausted to do much more than stare at Virgil, his sunset when the sun was so bright it was burning him, until his skin was reddened and scorched, and there was too much light for him to see clearly. Every aspect of his face Logan memorized, every freckle, the precise shade of his eyeshadow, every lock of his messy purple hair, the exact color of his sad but still smiling deep brown eyes, watching him with pure adoration as Virgil lead them to where the Dark Sides lived.

No matter what he might say sometimes, or what Creativity and Morality would say to him, he did have feelings, and they were every bit as complex and deep as any other sides’. Virgil taught him that. Virgil was the source of many of his positive emotions, and he was the one who taught him it was okay to have emotions, that he didn’t need to aspire to be like a robot all the time.

They stopped in one place in Thomas’ mind, where it was shrouded in a darkness deep enough to be peaceful, but not so dark it was impossible to see, and the ceiling like the sky dotted with stars and galaxies. Glowing yellow and green eyes appeared, and Deceit and the Duke stepped out of the shadows, holding hands and wearing genuine smiles, a thing Logan had never seen on either of them before.

“You are most certainly not welcome here.” Deceit purred.

Logan, ever the scientist, ever the observer, looked around their safe space, wonder in his eyes. All he wanted, something he hardly admitted to even himself, was a place where he could be safe, where he could be loved. He turned to his brightest star, not one on the ceiling but the man standing next to him with a content smile on his face and love in his eyes. “Where exactly is this place?” He queried, his love-filled voice no more than a whisper.

Carefully, Virgil stood on his tiptoes to kiss Logan on the cheek. An exquisite and delicate pink blush was painted on Logan’s face, at which Virgil smiled fondly as he took Logan’s hands “It’s home.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr, snowfall-and-stars, and/or talk to me on discord, winter#0972 🖤


End file.
